


Вария 1

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair, Language, Rules
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Тонкости употребления варийского языка.Вария и Законы МерфиПатлатый мусор





	1. Тонкости употребления варийского языка.

В системе языков мяо-яо – 5 тонов.  
Это значит, что одно и то же слово, произнесенное в различной тональности, может обозначать 5 разных понятий.   
Наряду с языками семейства манде – это признанный языковой рекорд.  
Но это без учета возможностей варьирования употребления одного и того же слова  
в разных смысловых значениях у капитана отряда элитных убийц – Скуало.  
По разнообразию употребления одного и того же слова с разным подтекстом   
с ним может конкурировать разве что Босс Варии – Занзас.  
Мелкий и не в меру язвительный иллюзионист Фран подпортил настроение им обоим,  
сообщив, что язык неких питерских «митьков» довольствуется считанным десятков слов.  
Вот Босс и думает: с какой интонацией произносить ему утреннее грозное: _«ДЫК!»_  
Зато Скуало уже наготове с ответной репликой: _"Елы-палы…"_

03 февраля 2012


	2. Вария и Законы Мерфи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> если есть вероятность того, что какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, то она обязательно произойдёт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зако́н Мёрфи (англ. Murphy's law) — шутливый философский принцип, который формулируется следующим образом: если есть вероятность того, что какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, то она обязательно произойдёт (англ. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong). Иностранный аналог русского «закона подлости», «закона бутерброда» и «генеральского эффекта».

\- Во, невезуха, - протянул Принц, нечаянно проткнув будущего заказчика, постучавшегося в дверь особняка Варии.  
\- Закон Мерфи, - уточнил вездесущий Фран, вышедший в коридор на звук падающего тела, а Бел всерьез было понадеялся по-быстрому затолкать труп в ближайшую урну и сделать вид, что так оно и было.  
В маленького иллюзиониста полетело сразу 5 ножей. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств один задел Франа за "живое" и тот громко ойкнул.  
Как раз по тому же закону подлости мимо проходил бдительный капитан:  
\- Врооой, опять мелкому униформу испортил, Бел! Вычту из твоего жалованья стоимость куртки и оплату медицинских услуг для мелкого…  
\- А зачем для лягушки вызывать врача, если есть Луссурия? – резонно возразил Принц.  
\- А ты всерьез намерен показывать _это_ гею?  
\- Ну…я туда совсем не целился…А что Лус может не так все понять?  
Чтобы избегнуть страшной участи юному иллюзионисту пришлось наскоро развеять иллюзию, но иллюзия частично оказалась правдой – нож укоротил кое-что, но не у него, а у Скуало. А именно, часть волос на затылке…  
Принцу пришлось спасаться бегством.  
Далее цепочка невезения передалась длинноволосому капитану, на того наткнулся в коридоре Занзас…   
Преследование Принца прекратилось, зато начались начальственные разборки. Босс так разбушевался, что под горячую руку заехал по физиономии, вышедшего на знакомый голос, Леви.   
Такого от горячо любимого Босса Леви стерпеть не мог: у него и так была черная полоса депрессии и зависти к Скуало с которым Босс изволил провести почти неделю наедине, пока все остальные были в командировках и разъездах…  
\- Злые вы…Уйду я от вас.. – Трагически потрясая воздетыми кулаками воскликнул Леви.   
Разумеется, это был цензурный перевод целой тирады отборных итальянских ругательств, но если вы не знаете итальянского, вам бы это даже понравилось.  
Накала его эмоций не вынесла ежегодно обновляемая электропроводка, так что пожар возник сразу в нескольких неожиданных местах, поэтому Боссу пришлось срочно приводить в чувство своего заместителя и пинать того до тех пор, пока тот не соизволил вызвать внезапный проливной дождь.  
\- Выношу тебе выговор за устроенную беготню, мусор, и благодарность за своевременно оказанную помощь при пожаре, – высказался от лица коллектива Занзас, и от избытка чувств, чмокнул Акулу в щеку, притянув за намотанные на кулак длинные волосы.   
Такого публичного оскорбления мафиозный аристократ стерпеть не мог.   
В припадке ярости от такого бесцеремонного с ним обращения, Скуало устроил небольшой библейский потоп, вызвав истерические вопли у Луссурии и Бельфегора:  
\- Мой любимый парик! Мое меховое боа!  
\- Моя королевская спальня с балдахином! И мое норковое манто!  
\- Это мое манто, оно женское! – завопил Хранитель Солнца, вытягивая драгоценную накидку из рук Хранителя Урагана.  
\- Нет, мое, норка - мех королей, кроме того, оно мне понравилось… - рвал шубку на себя Принц…  
\- Бельчик,- неожиданно сдался гей, - а пойдем я покажу тебе мою норковую шапку…И проворно утащил Принца к себе вместе с вконец изодранной шкуркой.  
Скуалло тем временем пытался утопить Занзаса, увлекая под воду в смертельных объятиях, Занзас пытался призвать на помощь Леви, Леви же пытался заснять их борьбу на телефон, дабы слить потом компромат в интернете.  
А невинно убиенный труп, якобы небрежно забытый на самом пороге варийского замка, встал как ни в чем не бывало, превращаясь попутно в Хранителя Тумана Вонголы и посмеиваясь пошел к своему ученику.   
\- Учитель, любите вы обставить свое появление с помпой, - слегка укоризненно заметил Фран.  
\- Систематические упражнения, Фран, оттачивают боевые навыки любого мастера, - снисходительно ответил Мукуро. - И при чем тут законы Мерфи?

05 февраля 2012


	3. Патлатый мусор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кого же Занзас назвал "патлатым?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> патлы - Длинные прямые растрепанные, торчащие пряди волос, лохмы  
> Исцеляющий павлин Луссурии во время лечения отращивает волосы и ногти.

Утро началось с обычного битья посуды.   
Капитан Скуало на, ставшие уже традиционными выходки Занзаса, не обращал внимания, в конце концов, даже психологи советуют супружеским парам время от времени «выпускать пар» именно таким проверенным способом.   
Стаканы были из России: граненые, из стекла, 250 мл, 10 рублей штука – дешево и сердито, так что некое предприятие в далекой Москве работало практически только на одного варийского Босса.  
А вот к этому уже стоило прислушаться, из кабинета донеслось «Патлатый мусор!»   
Скуало привычно распахнул дверь пинком, но Босс неожиданно проорал:«Не ты, бесполезный мусор!»   
Скуластое лицо Акулы вытянулось в недоумении: кого еще можно назвать «патлатым?»  
Принца – вон у него какая челка, и с каждым разом она становилась все длиннее и гуще.  
Или может быть Босс имел ввиду Лусса? На голове у извращенца творилось черти что и длинная прядка сбоку…   
Хотя может быть это все-таки Леви? Волосы у Грозы торчали в разные стороны и по мнению обладателя длинных ухоженных волос точно были как «пакля» и «патлы».   
Маммон? У того вообще не понять что в голове творится и на башке, кстати, тоже.   
Франа всегда «подстригал» Бел, весьма своеобразно, так что его зеленые пряди были неровными и торчали в разные стороны, если не были деликатно прикрыты шапкой.   
Скуало в замешательстве покромсал попавшиеся под руку цветочки, коими Солнце вздумало украсить обитель суровых наемных убийц, и вспомнил! Они же забрали в Варию единственного выжившего из Погребальных Венков, этого… Кикио, кажется так его зовут... Бывший Мельфиоре был серьезно ранен и находился на излечении у Луссурии.   
Когда капитан заглянул в больничную палату он даже замер от удивления: «Неужели он был настолько ранен?» - поинтересовался он у обладателя исцеляющего павлина.  
У Кикио и прежде были пышные длинные локоны, сейчас же они ниспадали почти до колен, Лус трудился над устрашающим маникюром новобранца.   
\- Говорил же тебе, Ску, - подмигнул мечнику Хранитель солнца, - что имидж надо время от времени менять. Как насчет мелирования и завивки?  
" Надо было все-таки научить Босса пользоваться словарем,- подумал Скуало. - Пусть придумывает этому мельфиорцу какую-нибудь другую кличку. "  
...Или все-таки сделать что-нибудь с волосами?

 

28 июля 2012


End file.
